1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control device and a method and a program for manufacturing a transfer medium.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there are known transfer mediums for transferring, to a transfer target medium, characters and other image patterns formed by causing ink to adhere onto a base material. In relation to such transfer mediums, there are known techniques for using, e.g., a screen printing plate to coat the pattern with an adhesive fluid to match the pattern profile, such as that described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 7-314879.